Resident Evil
by tombfan89
Summary: Claire arrives Raccoon City looking for her brother, but what she meets is something she wasn't looking for.


Chapter One: Claires Arrival  
  
"Ah, I'm finally here." sighed the young teenage girl as she was getting off of her motorcycle. She slowly took off her helmet and let her hair fall down to her sholders. She then reached into her pocket and pulled out a dark red scrunchie. She put it around her wrist and the pulled her hair back in the form of a ponytail. Then she put the scrunchie in her hair to hold the ponytail in place.  
Claire Redfield was an attractive young teenage girl. She had sholder length burnette hair. Shes about six foot, and she weighs about 120 lbs. She came to Raccoon City to find her brother Chris Redfield.  
Chris is a S.T.A.R.S. member (special tactics and rescue services) from RCPD (Raccoon City police department). Jill Valentine, Albert Wesker, Barry Burton, Joseph Frost, and himself were sent out to find a helicopter they had lost contact with a few days ago. As they were hoovering over the Arklay Mountains they saw an area with trees knocked down and a helicopter in the middle of them. They lowered the helicopter and searched around. While Jill and Chris were searching the helicopter they found several dead bodies. Then while Joseph was searching the perimeter he was attacked by several Cerberuses. Cerberuses were dogs with skin hanging from them and covered in blood. A whole group of them pounced on him at one time. As he was trying to shoot them off it signeled the other team members. Once they got there Joseph was already dead. Then Jill, Chris, Wekser and Barry all started shooting at the cerberuses. They killed about four of them but there was still five left. Then Jill ran out of ammunition and one of the cerberuses started to charge at her. And as it was in mid air jumping towords Jill Chris shot it with his magnum. Blood flew all over Jills cloths. Then Chris ran to her and helped her up. When she was up they started running from the cerberuses. In the distance they could see a mansion. So Chris hollered to the rest of the team to head to the mansion. So all of them did and the first to disappear in the mansion were Albert Wesker and Chris Redfield. The only two left were Jill Valentine and Barry Burton.  
Claire looked around her and saw no one. All she could hear was the wind blowing through the streets of Raccoon City. She also heard the crakling from a fire somewhere near. Then Claire started walking up the street to Candies Cafe. When she walked in she saw no one and all she heard was dripping coffee. Claire started to walk up by the counter and she saw no one. So she looked around her and in one of the booths there was a man with his head down on the table inside a newspaper. So Claire put her hand on his sholder and shook him for a moment.  
"Sir, are you okay?" she said. Then the mans head quickly came up and his eyes had apparently rolled to the back of his head. His skin looked like the cerberuses but not bloody. He then got out of his seat and started limping towords her and moaning.  
"Stay back, then she pauses and takes a few steps back, I warn you." she said panicking.  
Then as Claire was walking backwards she walked into the front door and she turned around and there were more people banging on the door. She screamed and then looked behind her and the man was right there. He was trying to bite her neck, but Claire used all her force to puch him off. Then she looked to her left and saw another door. Claire ran to the door and threw it open. Behind the door was a man about the same height as Claire with orange colored hair standing there. Then the man pulled out a gun and pointed it straight at Claires head and said,  
"Get down!" Then Claire dropped to the ground like a fly. Then the man shot the zombie type thing in the head. When he shot him in the head it made an odd noise and then dropped.  
The man looked at Claire and held his hand out,  
"Come with me to the police station, it'll be a lot safer there." Then Claire grabbed his hand and he helped her up and they started running down the road. There was a police car parked at the corner facing Main Street. Then the man got in the drivers side and Claire got in the passengers side. Right when they got in the squad car the man started it up and they were headed down main towords the freeway. Once they got on the freeway about fifteen zombies like creatures were roaming in the streets.  
"Whats going on in this town?" said Claire.  
"I don't know, first thing I saw when I came out of the police station were these zombie like creatures." Then they continued driving down the road before the man told Claire to open the glove box. When she did she saw a gun inside.  
"Theres a gun inside." said Claire.  
"Take it, it might help you." said the man.  
"Your a cop right?" said Claire.  
"Yeah, the names Leon S. Kennedy, first day on the job. Great huh." he said.  
"My names Claire, Claire Redfield, I came to find my brother Chris." she said.  
Then while they were driving up the bridge it was blocked off by flipped cars in flames.  
"Damn it, the bridge is blocked." said Leon. Then Leon and Claire both stepped out of the car and walked closer to the cars. When they got up there they were looking around. Leon went to the right and Claire went to the left. While Claire was looking around a zombie got up and started walking towords her. Claire got her gun out and pointed it at the zombie, and she started shooting. The zombie fell back into the flames. Then Claire looked at the zombie then she put her gun away. She looked up and looked down the street. She heard something coming, it sounded like a cimi. Then coming about ninty miles an hour down the freeway straight twords her.  
"Leon, run!" screamed Claire.  
Then Leon looked and saw the cimi. He then turned around and started running towords the squad car. As he was running the keys dropped out of his pocket. Then when him and Claire were in the car he started feeling around for the keys and he could'nt find them.  
"Leon, hurry its right there!"screamed Claire. Then Leon looked up and the cimi had just drove through the barracade of cars. Then Leon jumped out of his side and Claire jumped out of her side. Then the cimi smashed the squad car and then took a sharp turn and flipped. Then the cimi blew up and it knocked Claire off the side of the bridge, and it knocked Leon back about ten feet. Claire was hanging on a rail on the side of the bridge. There was a forty foot drop below her.  
"Leon, help, help before I fall." screamed Claire. Then Leon got up and rushed over to Claire and grabbed her hand. When he grabbed her hand she about dropped. Then Leon used all his strength to help Claire up. Then while he got her up to where her waist was near the cement on the bridge a zombie came behind Leon.  
"Leon behind you!" When she said that Leon let go of Claires hand and did a back roll. When Leon let go of Claires hand she fell off of the bridge and landed into the river. Leon got up and pulled his gun out and shot at the zombie several times in his chest. When the zombie finally fell on his back Leon ran to the side of the bridge. He looked around the water and saw no one, and as he was examining the water a zombie came up behind him and bit him once in the neck. After he took a bite out of Leon he grabbed the zombie by the head and flipped him over his sholder over the bridge.  
When Claire landed in the water she went about ten feet under water. Then she swam up to the top of the water. She looked around her and saw some land about thirty feet away. Claire thought it was Leon so she swam back. When she got there she heard Leons voice from above. And as she was looking up the zombie grabbed her foot and took her under the water. Claire started kicking the zombies head until it let go. Then as she got her head above water panting for air the zombie grabbed her again taking her farther underwater. Then when they were underwater the zombie tried to bite her leg but she kicked the head off the zombie and swam up to the top of the water for air.  
When she got enough air she started to holler for Leon. Then while Claire was hollering for Leon a Neptune swam right below her. A neptune was a very large shark that could swallow a human in one gulp. Umbrella tested on the sharks and thats how they got so big. Claire looked below her and saw it swimming in circles below her feet, Claire quickly pulled out her gun and when she pulled it out the neptune jumped right at her. She dodged the neptune and grabbed onto one of its fins. Claire then put her handgun on its skin and shot it five times. By then the neptune had lost control and was making some odd screaming noise and was jumping above water and then going about fifteen feet underwater.  
Then while the neptune was out of control Claire had lost her gun. Then while underwater Claire had managed to jab one of the sharks eyes with a hair clip she had in her pocket. The neptune jumped out of the water and did an odd move and it threw Claire about twenty feet away. Claire swam above water looking around her for the neptune. She could'nt see it anywhere so she swam towords one of the cement landings by on of the stands below the bridge. She climbed onto it and sat down, as she was sitting the neptune started swimming around the landing she was on. Clair looked around her and saw nothing but trees in the distance behind her. In the trees she could see zombies walking around towords the water.  
Leon ran off the bridge and turned down Main St. When he got to Ulias Flowers he took a right and headed down the streets towords the docks. When he got to the docks he went into the building and papers were everywhere. Leon looked around and saw no one so he walked over to the desk and pulled out the first key he saw. It was to boat thirty five. Leon ran out of the building and found boat thirty five. When he got in the boat he started it up and headed to find Claire. When he saw her on the cement landing he started to drive even faster. As he got about ten feet away from Claire a even larger Neptune hit the bottom of the boat Leon was driving and broke it right in half. Leon flew about ten feet away.  
"Leon!" Leon swam to the surface and looked around him and saw nothing. The neptune swam deeper underwater and got under Leons feet. He saw them slowly moving and as Leon looked around him the neptune opened its mouth and swallowed Leon in one whole gulp.  
"Leon!" After the neptune swallowed Leon it dove underwater and swam towords Claire. Claire backed up towords the other side of the cement pillar. The neptune jumped out of the water towords Claire and she ducked and the neptune jumped right over her. Claire then looked around her and into the water and she saw the neptune continue swimming farther down underwater.  
When Claire could'nt see the neptune no longer she sat down with her face in her hands sobbing at the thought of Leon being swollowed. She cried for about five minutes straight before she did anything else. After crying she wiped the tears off of her face and looked around her, she saw nothing so she dived into the water towords the dock she saw in the distance. Claire swam so fast because she did'nt want to get eaten like Leon did by the neptune.  
When Claire finally got to the dock she squeezed her hair trying to get as much water out of her hair as possible. She then went into the building and looked around and saw no one. All she saw was a bunch of papers all over the desks and on the floor. Then in the back room behind the desk there was a body on the ground. She walked around the body and saw a handgun on the desk. She picked it up and saw some ammo on the shelf above the desk. She grabbed that and put it into her pocket. She turned around and walked out of the room and as she was walking towords the door she heard some movement in the back room. She turned around and looked through the window looking into the back room and the body Claire saw on the floor was walking towords the doorway. Claire pulled out her gun and was getting ready to aim it at the zombies head. Once the zombie got in the doorway where Claire had a clear shot she shot the zombie in the head and it fell to the floor.  
Claire went out the main door and started walking down the street. She started to head towords the police station and on her way to the police station she saw a very large group of zombies. They were just walking in a circle bumping into each other. And as Claire was running down the street she saw a bunch of police cars in the middle of the road with there doors open. Once Claire got closer about thirty cops popped up from behind the cars with guns pointing at her. She threw her hands up infront of her face,  
"Don't shoot please, I'm a human!"  
Once they heard Claires voice they put their guns down and hollerd for Claire to come over. Once she got over there they asked her some questions,  
"have you been bitten?" said police officer Chuck Gerison.  
"No, but a police officer I know was swallowed by a giant shark over in the river."  
"Do you know his name?" said Chuck.  
"Yeah, it was Leon S. Kennedy."  
"What, this was only his first day too!"  
"I know, and its my first day here, I came to find my brother Chris."  
"Chris Redfield?"  
"Yeah, hes my brother."  
"Well we lost contact with him about ten days ago when he was searching for a lost chopper."  
"What!"  
"Yeah, we lost contact with him, Jill Valentine, Barry Burton, Albert Wesker, and Joseph Frost."  
"Where was he at?"  
"They were in the Arklay Mountains."  
"And where is that located."  
"It's right on the outskirts of town, but its unsafe now so don't even try to go search for him."  
"But I got to, hes my brother."  
Claire started to run and one of the police officer grabbed her arm and she pulled it from him and started to run down the street. When she turned the corner she saw a large mutant type beast walking towords her. She quickly hid behind the building she was standing next to. When the mutant thing got closer Claire could hear it saying something but she could'nt quit hear it clearly. But when it got even closer she could hear it saying S.T.A.R.S. in a creepy voice. And thats all it was saying time after time. Claire then tried to hide between an opening between the building and a window. The monster type thing walked by and did'nt notice Claire. Then Claire looked at the monster and it was walking down the street.  
Claire jumped down from the opening and then continued down the road. When she turned another corner she heard the sound of rapid gunfire and screams. Claire turned around and then ran to the corner to see what was happening. When she saw what was happening she could'nt believe her eyes. The monster thing was killing everyone and wasn't being hurt by the bullets the police shot it with. But when the monster got to the police it would grab them and do something with there faces but Claire couldn't see it clear enough to see what it was doing exactly.  
In the window Claire was standing next to a zombie was standing there. The zombie busted through the window and landed on Claire. It was trying to take a bite out of her. Claire pushed it off of her and then got up and shot the zombie in the head. The zombie then just stood there and Claire pushed it into the window it busted through. Claire continued to run down the road on her way to the outskirts of town.  
  
Chapter Two: Arklay Mountains  
When Claire came to a stop she looked around her and saw a sign with directions. The sign said that the Arklay Mountains were 1/4 of a mile up the road. So Claire continued up the road until she came up to a great big blue sign that said "Arklay Mountains" in dark red letters.  
Claire walked into the woods and started looking around. She heard a few noises and she quickly pulled out her gun and looked around her. Claire continued to walk straight ahead for about fifteen minutes. Claire took a quick break by a tree, and as she was leaning against a tree she heard some motion around her. She looked around her and saw no one. Then she saw something on four legs walking towords her, it looked some what like a dog but bits of skin were hanging off of it, and it was covered in blood. Claire pointed her gun at it when it started moving closer to her and she heard it growling. She started shooting at the creature and it dodged each bullet. Then it jumped at Claire and she shot it in the head. The thing yellped and flew to the ground. Claire looked at it for a moment and then closed her eyes before she would vomet because the thing looked disgusting.  
Claire turned her head around the tree where she couldn't see the thing and she vometed. After vometing she wiped her lips off with her glove she had on her hands. Then she got up straight and started to walk farther again. About a half hour later after taking a few brakes Claire came to a complete stop. She saw the S.T.A.R.S. helicopter sitting there. Then she looked over to her right a bit more and saw another S.T.A.R.S. helicopter but it was crashed. Claire looked in the one helicopter that wasn't crashed. She saw nothing in there, but then she climbed into the back of the helicopter and found a walkie talkie radio. She grabbed it and tried to call people. No one responded so she connected the clip of the radio to her belt and continued over to the crashed helicopter to explore it. When she got in there it wasn't a pretty site. There was blood everywhere, and then in the pilots seat there was a dead body. Claire gasped and backed out of the helicopter.  
Claire looked back at the helicopter and walked over to it and climbed in. She looked around and started to hit some buttons and pull some levers. After a second Claire could hear the sound of perpellers starting to move. She then waited for a moment and then she was off. When she got above the trees she started to go straight to see if she could see anything.  
After a few moments she saw a large mansion. Claire lowered the plane and turned it off and hopped out. She slowly walked up to the main doors leading to the mansion. When she walked in no one was there. All she could see were the double doors to her left that led to a dinning room, some blue double doors to her right which led to a art room, and a brown door to the right of the blue double doors that led to a sitting room with a bar in it. But directly in front of Claire was a stairway. But to the left and right of the stairway were some more stairs that led down to a basement room. Hiding in the room below the stairway was something Claire didn't want to know about. Claire first started to walk to the stairs that led down, Claire came to a door that was cracked open. She opened it more and after she stepped through the door she heard some moaning in the distance along with the noise of chains moving.  
Claire stopped to hear it again, and then she heard it again and Claire continued to walk down the stairs. When she got to the bottom of the stairs there were a few pieces of paper. Claire picked them up and one was a bunch of kids in the pictures. There was a young girl that was circled in red. Claire took a closer look and noticed that she was a pretty girl. Then behind the pictures there was a piece of paper that said,  
" July 27th, 1978 Mommy didn't come to dinner with me and daddy today. I was very upset and I started to cry. During dinner my dad told me I would never see my mommy again. Then I found a letter on my nightstand next to my bed. It was a letter from my mom telling me that some men in white lab coats took her away and gave her some shots. Then they put her in a case with many wires connected to her. When they let her out she felt weird and dizzy. Then I found my mom in a coffin dead, I held her body crying for almost an hour. Now since my mom is away from me I took her face off and kept it with me. Sometimes I will put it on my face and pretend to be my mom. So now I know that my mom will always be with me. And no one will take her away from me, not even the men in the white lab coats.  
August 2nd 1978. Some people took me away and took my mothers face too, they then destroyed it . I was so angry at them so I snuck out and I pulled a lever that had the words T-virus above it. I didn't know what it was but I pulled it anyway. I heard daddy talking about it once a few days ago though. But when I came back they were lying on the gound. So I went in there and the people started moaning and walking towords me. I ran out of the room and looked through the window. I was scared because I thought they were dead.  
August 7th 1978. I have been feeling weird lately. My head has been hurting, my back is forming a hump and I'm starting to loose hair. My skin is turning a light brown and its starting to peel off. Not alot of it but at least some of it is. It is very disgusting. I hope the people didn't do anything to me while I was sleeping.  
And that was all of the papers Claire had found. Claire than sat the papers down on the ground and continued to walk down the hall. While Claire was walking down the hall she could hear the drips of water dripping from the ceiling. The floor had some puddles of a mixture of mud and water.  
When Claire came to the end of the hall there was a ladder leading down to an area below. Claire climbed down and looked around her, all she saw were about four coffin stones hanging from chains. Claire looked around her and saw a .44 magnum lying near the middle of the room by a coffin. When Claire walked to the gun she looked into the coffin and saw a young women lying in there with her face missing. Claire gasped, then she looked up and saw a mutant type thing but Claire could notice a girlish type figure. She then noticed that the mutant had a cement block aorund her wirsts holding them together. Then Claire noticed chains wrapped around her neck and draging down to the ground. Claire could hear the scrapping noise of the chains against the ground.  
When the mutant thing got in the room it hit two coffin stones and knocked them into the void surrounding the area that Claire was on. When the mutant knocked the two coffin stones part of the roof fell. Then Claire looked at the two other coffin stones behind her. The mutant came up to the coffin and looked inside and made a very loud screaching noise and Claire didn't know what she was saying but then she found out the thing was screaming mother. Claire remembered the pages from the journal about Lisa taking her mothers face. And then Claire thought that the mutant beast infront of her was Lisa.  
Claire pulled out the .44 magnum and pointed it at Lisa. Lisa looked at Claire and threw the coffin in front of her into the void. Claire shot at Lisa about two times. Claire noticed that it wasn't having any effect on her. Then Claire ran to the other coffin stones and pushed them into the void. When all the coffin stones were into the void part of the roof collapsed and it knocked through the floor and it knocked Lisa into the void. Claire could hear her screaming on her way down the void. Claire then looked down the void and she couldn't even see the bottom. Claire then looked at the gap, she thought she could jump it so she did. She made it succsessfully and continued down the what seemed like a cave. When she came to a four way she went to the one that lead down. When she went down she came up to a river type thing flowing through the basement. Claire walked over to the water and looked in it.  
The water was very dirty, it looked like it had just come from a sewer which it probley did. Then Claire looked up and saw a man sitting there being blocked by a big bar going straight across the pipe. Claire took a closer look and noitced that it was Leon.  
"Leon!" screamed Claire Leon heard Claire and he looked up.  
"Claire help, I'm stuck!" Claire jumped into the water and tried to get to Leon. The current was fierce but Claire made it to Leon. Claire help Leon get up over the bar and then they let the water current float them to the stairs. When they got to the stairs the got up and tried to shake some water off of them.  
"Leon, how did you get out of the neptune?"  
"I used my knife to cut me a hole to get out. But it was very hard because when I cut through the skin the neptune started to move very quickly. But I got out and I was sucked into a sewer and it brought me here. While I was here I heard some screaming noises and the noise of chains dragging against the ground. I thought it was a monster coming after me." said Leon.  
"No, it didn't come after you it came after me. But don't worry I killed it....I think." said Claire.  
"Where are we, do you know?" said Leon.  
"Where in the basement to an old mansion."  
"Is the mansion just out of the city."  
"No, its in the middle of the Arklay Mountains. About fifty miles out from the city."  
"How are we gonna get back, the woods are probley full of the monsters that I've seen."  
"Well I have a helicopter out in the front of the mansion."  
"Well what are you waiting for lets get out of here."  
"But I need to find my brother Chris."  
"Doll, by the looks of it he probley didn't make it."  
"Chris made it I know he did!"  
"Claire, lets just get out of here before we're next." Then Claire led Leon up the cave into the room surronunded by the void. They jumped the gap in the floor and they headed up the ladder. Once they got up Leon grabbed the papers on the ground.  
"Leon, you don't need them I already read them. They were about a young girl who was freaked out because her mom died. Thats about it." Then Leon put the papers back down and they headed up the stairs towords the door. On there way up they heard some movement. They looked up and saw a crimson head, a crimson was a zombie that could run. Claire handed Leon the .44 magnum and Claire took out her handgun and they started shooting at it. The .44 magnum took the crimsons head right off. Then they both continued up the stairs.  
Once they got into the main hall they ran out of the front doors and headed to the helicopter. Leon got in the pilots seat. Claire got in the back of the helicopter. A moment later they were off. They got above the trees and were headed for the city.  
"Leon, in the city there is a large monster. It looks unstoppable, and all it was saying was S.T.A.R.S. Then the police force started shooting at it and it didn't affect it one bit. I think it killed all of them but I don't know."  
"This is bad, before you know it the whole town will be gone."  
After a few minutes of flying they got to the citys airport. They landed the helicopter and got out. They ran through the airport building and out the front doors to the parking lot. They ran to the taxi in front of them, luckily the keys were in the ignition. What Leon and Claire didn't know was that a zombie was lying on the floor in the back of the taxi. They were headed for the police station, and on there way turning the corner leaving the parking lot the zombie got up. It went after Claire and she shot it a few times but it didn't hurt it at all. Leon was swerving from side to side trying to knock the zombie around. Then when the zombie started to climb over the seat Leon came to a complete stop. The zombie flew through the windshield and out onto the road. When the zombie got up Leon hit it with the car and they continued down the road.  
When they got to the R.C.P.D (Raccoon City Police Department) they got out of the taxi and ran through the main doors. But before they got there Claire looked around and saw all the dead bodies of the police officers from before. When Claire and Leon got to the doors leading into the police department Nemisis was standing by the gate to the side. Leon looked over and saw him, he told Claire and they ran through the door. Leon grabbed Claire by the wrist and ran down the small set of stairs and then to the door on the left.  
The door on the left led to the Reception Office. They stopped in the room and saw a gun sitting on the desk. Leon grabbed it and noticed it was empty and it was the same kind he had. Then Claire sat on the seat and was holding her head.  
"Claire, whats wrong?"  
"Nothing, its just that there are those things out there and probley in here. And my brother probley didn't make it."  
"Yeah he will Claire, trust me."  
"Have you looked outside lately!" said Claire.  
"Yeah, but as you've been..." When Leon was talking he heard some noise along the wall. It sounded like something was crawling along the wall. Leon then pulled out his gun and Claire did the same.  
"What was that?" said Leon  
"I don't know, should we go check?" said Claire.  
"Yeah." said Leon. Then they both slowly walked to the door. When they opened it they saw a hideous creature crawling on the ceiling. It had a long tounge hanging out of its mouth. It was going in all directions and then the thing dropped from the ceiling to the floor. Leon and Claire both started to fire rapidly at it. The thing crawled towords them, it jumped at Leon but he jumped away.  
"Claire, run!" screamed Leon.  
Claire started running to the door at the end of the hall. The thing with the extreamly long tounge started to chase after Claire down the hallway. The creatures tounge grabbed Claire by the leg and threw her to the ground. When Claire was on the ground the thing had its tounge drag Claire along the ground towords it. When the thing had Claire in its grasp right at its mouth Leon got up with an electric cord and jabbed it into its back. The Leon grabbed a bar lying on the gound and pushed it throug its back until he heard it hit the ground. The thing then let go of Claire and blood started to run out of the thing. It then stopped moving and flipped onto its back. Claire got up and Leon held her. She was so scared she was almost crying, Leon still held her and they slowly started walking towords the northern door which led to another hall. Once they got through the hall they went through another door which led to a hall with the northern stairs. When they got to the northern stairs Leon looked out the window and saw Nemesis running towords them.  
Leon threw Claire onto the stairs, then Nemesis jumped through the window. He grabbed Leon and threw him. Claire got up and yelled,  
"Leon!" Nemisis started walking towords Leon again. Claire pulled out her gun and started shooting at Nemesis. All Claire could see some purple blood coming from it. Claire saw a sign that said weapon room, she jumped off of the stairs and headed towords the door. When she got in there there were weapons everywhere. She was looking for the most powerful weapon, she then looked to her left and saw a grenade launcher. She ran to the shelf and grabbed it. Claire quickly ran out of the room and aimed the rocket launcher at Nemesis. Claire shot the grenade launcher and nothing came out, she then looked an saw that it was empty. The Nemesis then did something to Leon that is undescribable. Claire then dropped the grenade launcher with tears running down her face. She looked at Leons dead body on the ground and then turned around and went into the weapon room.  
When Claire got in the room she locked the door behind her and looked around for another weapon. She saw a rocket launcher with explosive rounds next to it. When Claire picked up the grenade launcher and it was empty, so she loaded it with the explosive rounds. Then when she had it ready the Nemesis jumped through the door. Claire had a clear aim at it and she shot it, the explosion knocked her back a few feet into the room in the back. She then got up and looked at the Nemesis and it was lying on the ground. She walked over to it and purple blood was lying on the ground below it. She then looked at the thing and saw that it was holding something. She picked it up and it was Eagle Parts A and Eagle Parts B. She then walked over to the shelf where her gun was and picked it up. She then combined the two Eagle parts with her gun. Then the gun turned into the STI Eagle, now Claires gun would shot a little faster than it does normally. Claire then tested it out on the Nemesis and she could tell the difference.  
After Claire tested her enhanced gun she walked out of the weapon room and started to walk up the stairs. When Claire got half way up the stairs she heard some moaning down the hallway. Claire pulled out her gun and started to aim at the hallway up the stairs. When she got to the top of the stairs it was infested with zombies. Claire started pulling the trigger so quickly. She took out about five zombies with one clip (one clip has fifteen bullets.) Then Claire quickly reloaded and started to fire again. She had used her last clip taking out the rest of the zombies in the hallway. When all the zombies were dead Claire continued to the end of the hall. When Claire came to the end of the hall she was in a room that had three statues. She looked at the two to each side of the walls. The one on the right was blue and the one on the left was red. Claire than noticed a large statue in the middle of the room of a man holding a red jewl. Claire than she noticed two squares on the sides. The one on the left side was blue and the one on the right was red. Claire then thought if she pushed the one on the right (blue) around the statue, and the one on the left (red) to the same color blocks that it would do something.  
Claire pushed the statues on to the same colored blocks on the floor as the statue and the statue dropped the red jewl. Claire grabbed the jewl and put it into her pocket. Claire looked into the hallway and saw a door so she went over to it and tried to open it. She couldn't get it to budge so Claire kicked the door and left. She then walked back into the room where she found the red jewl and walked into the door in the left corner. When she walked in there it was a normal hall that had two doors in it. Claire walked to the first one and to the right side it had a sign that had the words "S.T.A.R.S. Office" written in big black letters. Claire opened the door and it was full of papers and desks. It had one to the far left which was the leaders desk. Then there were four other desks. Also on the left was a fax machine, then to her right were some computers for something which Claire couldn't quit figure out.  
Claire walked over to the leaders desk and she read the name plate and on it she could read the name Albert Wesker. Then she walked over to another desk and it had the name Jill Valentine, and the desk in front of that was Chris's. Claire started to look around and on it was a diary. Claire read it and was angry that Chris didn't tell her anything that he was doing. Then under the diary Claire found a Unicorn Medal, she picked it up and then walked out of the office. She then walked down the hall back out of the room to the hall leading to the stairs. She walked down the stairs and as she was walking down the stairs she could see inside the weapon room. She couldn't see Nemesis.  
"Damn it!" said Claire.  
Claire then continued down the stairs and to the first door on the left. Before she opened the door she looked at the end of the hall and saw another door. But what she also saw she didn't want to see. It was Leon lying on the ground covered in blood, and she couldn't see his face because it had been ripped apart by Nemesis. She ran down to that door and tried to open it, it wouldn't budge but above the door was a spade. Claire couldn't tell what it meant so she continued back to the other door leading to the main hall. When she walked through the halls and finally got to the main hall she looked in the middle of the room and there was a statue. She noticed a circle on the stone infront of the statue and she walked up to it. She noticed the hole from the first time she walked into the main hall. She put the Unicorn Medal in it and the statue moved forward. Then in the statue of a woman holding a vase a key dropped out of the vase. The key had dropped into the water below the statue. Claire put her hand in the water and felt that it was very warm and relaxing. She then picked up the key and wipped it against her shrit to try and dry it off a little. When she did she examined it and it was a key with a spade etched at the top.  
"Wait a minute, that door back there with the spade etched on the top of the door handle was locked and requires this key to unlock it." Claire said to herself.  
Claire ran to the room and unlocked the door. When she got in there she looked around and saw a bunch of shelves and containers locked up. She thought it was an evidence room and then she noticed a sign to the side above a machine looking thing that said put all evidence found in the machine. Then Claire heard some motion a few shelves back. Claire slowly walked down to the shelf and pulled her gun out. When she got there she turned to see what was behind the shelf and she saw a human and she almost shot him. She thought it was a zombie but the man said something,  
"Please don't shot, I'm a human!" said the man.  
"Ah" Claire sighed as she found out it was a human.  
"Names Carlos," said the man with a slight Mexican accent.  
"Names Claire, Claire Redfield." she said. The man was holding another jewl in his hand but it was blue unlike Claires, hers was red.  
"Hey, you have a jewl too!" said Claire.  
"Yeah, mines blue," said Carlos.  
"I can tell, mines red though." said Claire.  
"What do they go to?" said Carlos.  
"I don't know, this is my first time here."  
"Your first day?" said Carlos.  
"No, but I know someone whos first day it was here but he.....he......died." said Claire as she could feel warm tears slowly go down her cheecks as she thougth of Leon.  
"How?"  
"Have you seen a large monster thing walking around?" said Claire.  
"No, why?"  
"Its called Nemesis, I read it in my brothers diary, its here to destroy all S.T.A.R.S. members. It won't stop until it kills all of them either. And thats how Leon died, that thing killed him." said Claire.  
"And it won't stop until it kills all of them?" said Carlos.  
"No, and it will kill anyone that gets in its way." said Claire.  
"You don't think it will try and kill us do you." said Carlos.  
"Well I'm still lucky to be alive because I had a close encounter with it a little while ago. Right after it killed Leon, then I found the weapon room."  
"Well thats a life saver." said Carlos as he was looking Claire from head to foot. Claire than put her hands on her waist. She then waited for Carlos to look back at her face. Then when he did Claire said,  
"Why were you checking me out?" said Claire.  
"I....I wasn't checking you out." Carlos said as he started to blush a little.  
"Yeah, sure you were'nt." said Claire as she started to giggle. Then Claire grabbed at his jewl and he pulled it away.  
"Hey, do you just expect me to give this to you for free?" said Carlos.  
"No, I expect you to just hand it over to me." said Claire. Carlos started to laugh and look at Claire. All Claire did was stand there with her hand on her hip and her hip to the side. She started to tap her foot on the ground and then he started to hand it to her. When she would grab for it he would pull it away and then laugh. Then after a few times Claire finally got it and laughed at him. Then when they were fighting for it they heard the door slam shut. Then they heard some loud stomps on the ground and one word S.T.A.R.S.  
  
Chapter Three: Battle with Nemesis  
Claire and Carlos went to dead silence. Claire looked around the corner of the shelf and saw Nemesis. Then when she turned to tell Carlos she hit a box and fell into a shelf. She quickly got up and looked to see if Nemesis was coming, the room was completely silent. Then Nemesis pushed one of the shelves over and it hit the one behind it which it continued to the last shelf. Claire screamed and dropped to the floor along with Carlos. While they were lying on the ground Nemesis jumped onto the shelf on top of Claires and Carlos's. It looked down at Claire and Leon, it saw Claire and then it walked over to the side of the shelf. It threw the one on top of Claires and Carlos's and then he pulled Claire out from below the shelf by her hair. Then it grabbed her head and started to apply pressure to it. Claire started screaming, and Carlos pulled out his M-4 Assult Rifle and blasted at Nemesis. While he was shooting Nemesis, Nemesis looked at Carlos and then threw Claire to the opposite side of the wall. When Claire hit the wall she saw Nemesis walking towords Carlos.  
Nemesis grabbed for Carlos but he dodged it. Then he got up and started to blast at him again. Once Carlos dodged about five times he emptied a clip, (100 bullets) Nemesis was down. Carlos looked at him and then back at Claire, he ran to Claire and helped her back up. He put one of her arms over his sholder for support because she was having trouble getting up. Then when she got up she looked at Nemesis and saw that he was starting to get up a little.  
"You've got to be kidding me!" said Claire. Then Carlos looked behind him and saw that he was getting up. Carlos and Claire ran through the door that was to the left of Claire and to the right of Carlos. When they got through the door they were in the party room. All around them were party ballons, party hats, confetti, and many other things, including dead bodies. There also was a little office ahead of them. Claire went into the office and looked around while Carlos walked around the room.  
When Claire was in the office there was a chair facing the wall. Claire turned it around and there was a body. It wasn't moving at all, Claire was waiting for it to get up like the other dead bodies she had run across. Claire looked around the rest of the office and while she was looking at the safe trying to open it the bodie got out of the seat. It started walking towords her and Claire didn't hear it, but Carlos saw it and pointed his gun at it and shot it several times before it went to the ground. At the first shot Claire got up and then noticed the zombie behind her. She ran out to Carlos and held him,  
"I know one of them are going to get me while I'm alone. They're going to bite my neck, or I'll get surrounded by a group of them and they'll all attack me at one time. I just don't want to be alone at all until this nightmare is over."  
Carlos held her tight and on the ground behind Claires leg was a zombie grabbing at her leg. It got a hold of one of her legs and started bitting at it. Claire kicked its head and she heard a loud snap. Then the zombie didn't move for the next few moments. Claire and Carlos found a door and went through it which it led to the main hall. When they got in there they heard a door shut and some quick movement along the wall. It wasn't really along the wall it was more like in the wall. Carlos walked to the next door which led to an office, while Claire walked towords a computer on a desk in a little area behind the statue. As she was looking around on the desk around the computer she found a S.T.A.R.S. card and the owner of the card was Patrick S. Dempsey. Claire looked on the back and there was a pass code on it. She started to type in the code in the slot where it was needed on the computer, and as she was doing it there was a loud noise from the wall behind her. Claire started to look at the wall before the room was full of smoke and there was a yawn in the room. A Yawn was a gigantic snake that Umbrella had in its labratory. When Claire could see she saw a gigantic snake and she went right under the desk. She heard Carlos's voice in the back ground and Claire yelled to him that she was under the desk. Then the Yawn started going behind the desk and Claire didn't know it. She saw the hole where the yawn came from and it led right through about five rooms and which led to the outside.  
"Carlos, you run out the front door and I'll run through the hole the thing made leading outside. I'll meet you by the door. "  
"Claire, be careful, you here!"  
"Yeah, just be quick!" said Claire. Then Claire jumped out from below the desk and started towords the hole. She saw Carlos heading to the door. The snake started going after Carlos first then it started going towords Claire. When Claire was at the third room the snake was getting into the second one.  
The fastest rate a Yawn can go above ground would be 120 miles per hour. Then the fastest underground would be 100 miles per hour. It can bust through almost anything. And it can swim under water at a rate of 140 miles per hour.  
Claire jumped to the side and the Yawn flew past her. Then when the Yawn got outside it looked around for Claire and then went back inside. Claire heard it so she got her gun out. She pointed up a little to where she thought the eye would be. Then the head of the snake was by Claires feet. She then quickly aimed it down at the Yawns left eye and she shot it. The Yawn threw its head from side to side hitting the walls and it busted the one right to the left and right of Claire. Then Claire jumped onto the back of the snake and then got outside. When she was outside the Yawns tail snapped Claire and it threw her back about ten feet. When she got up the Yawns tail had gone into the police station. What Claire didn't know was that the Yawn was waiting at the very end of the hole. Claire looked at the hole and the tail was gone, Claire started to walk towords the hole. When she got there she looked around the corner and saw the snake. The snake saw Claire and it busted through the wall and grabbed Claire and wrapped her up with its tail. Then the snake headed for a direction heading north of town.  
  
Carlos saw the snake and Claire wrapped up in its tail. Carlos started chasing after the snake as much he could. When Carlos came to a stop he watched it go towords the Umbrella Corporation. Carlos then started to run towords Umbrella. When he got there there was two large automatic doors. He walked over to them and they were locked. He looked to the left of the door and there was a electronic card reader.  
Carlos then walked to the side of the building to try and find a window. He couldn't believe that Umbrella had no windows. So as he was walking he came up to dead bodie lying on the ground by the chain link fence. He searched the bodie for a card for the card reader. He luckily found one in the left pocket to the lab coat. He took it over to the card reader and slid it into the slot. Then he had to push a pin number. Carlos didn't know what the pin number was so he pushed a few numbers. None of them worked so he took the card out and looked for a pin number.  
Written very little and almost impossible to read he saw the numbers 2398. So Carlos memorized the numbers and put the card in the slot. When the note came up to push the pin numbers he did and the doors opened. Then when Carlos got in it looked just like a factory, but he knew it wasn't just a factory. He wanted to find Claire first of all so he started looking around the room he was in. But all Carlos saw were papers lying on the ground and dead bodies on the ground, in chairs, and on desks. Carlos found a packet of papers but they were useless. So what Carlos did was continue through the next room.  
In the next room all that was in it were weapons. I'm talking rocket launchers, grenade launchers, handguns, gatlin guns, shotguns, custom shotguns, sniper rifles, assult rifles, magnums, and more. Carlos walked over to one and examined it to see how thick it was. It was too thick for Carlos to put his hand through so he pulled out his gun and started shooting. All it did was make a few little holes in the glass.  
While Carlos was examining the other cases with weapons, he noticed the glass was the same thickness wise. So he continued to walk down the hall, and while he was near the other end he heard some doors bust in the next room. He ran to the doors and listened to see what he could hear. And what he heard was something he didn't want to hear, S.T.A.R.S. Carlos started to run towords the other door, when he got there behind him the doors crashed down to the floor. Nemesis was standing there looking even madder then he did before. Nemesis through his arms from side to side busting the glass covering the weapons. Carlos ran towords Nemesis and slid on the ground under Nemesis's legs to get to the weapons. When he got there he grabbed the grenade launcher. He got it aimed at Nemesis and shot. The explosion had knocked Carlos back a few feet but he got right back up and looked at Nemesis. He was down, but Carlos knew he wasn't going to stay down for long. So right as Nemesis started to get up Carlos aimed down at Nemesis as he was getting up and shot one more time. Carlos walked over to Nemesis and he looked like he was over with so Carlos dropped the grenade launcher and looked around for a better gun. He looked for a minute and made his choice. He was going to take a magnum and a rocket launcher. He had a strap on his back able to hold his rocket launcher on his back while he had his magnum in his hand or his holster. Carlos then put his M-4 assult rifle down in the case and grabbed more ammo. He grabbed 96 magnum rounds, and he grabbed 6 explosive rockets. Carlos stuck them in his bag he had connected to each of his legs. He had one on his right leg and one on his left leg. He walked through the door at the end of the hall he was in and it led to some stairs. A set went up about ten stories and the other went down about five stories. Carlos first wanted to go down the five stories.  
When Carlos got to the first story underground there was nothing there just some offices. Then he got to the second floor undergound and it was full of mechanical stuff. Carlos didn't want to mess with that so he slowly continued down the stairs. As he was walking down the stairs he looked to his right and saw an elevator. He looked to see where it would stop. Carlos saw that it was stopped on the third floor underground. Carlos picked up his pace and headed for the elevator. When he got in the elevator he hit the button to go all the way down to the fifth underground floor.  
The elevator made his stomach feel weird at first like some people do when the elevator first starts moving. Then he looked above the elevator door to see when he would come to an end. He watched the red letter and number slowly go, B3,B4,B5 then stop. When it stopped the doors opened about half way. Carlos started to scoot through the doors and when he got half of his body out he heard something in the doors start to do something. He continued to go through and when the doors started to move the shut, but Carlos made out.  
Carlos started to look around and it didn't look good. Vine type things were along the wall, bodies were everywhere, there were test tubes near the far wall. A hideous creature was in one of them. The one the monster was in was extremely large. Then to the left there were three filled with other monsters. And the two to the right were with humans! One of them looked like Claire so Carlos ran over to the tube quickly. When he got there Claire had been put in there with all her cloths on. Carlos looked at the buttons near the bottom of the tube. One of them said T- Virusm another said empty tube, and the one on the far right said fill tube. Carlos hit the one with empty tube. Carlos watched as the water slowly drained into the bottom of the tube. When the water drained the tube also went dow. When it did Claire fell to the ground and was covered in water and had a bunch of wires connected to her.  
Carlos slowly took them out so it wouldn't cause much pain to Claire. When all the wires were off of her Carlos saw what they were connected to and it was a big machine looking thing that had so many nobs and switches. And above each of them there were names of what the stuff did. Then Carlos looked back at Claire and shook her so she would wake up. When she did she started to caugh out water. Claire slowly opened her left eye followed by her right. She saw Carlos and sat up and threw her arms around him and gave him a big hug while she was crying.  
"Carlos, it got me, it had me and could have so eaisly killed me. But it didn't then some dude came over to me and knocked me out and thats all I remember." Then Claire started to look around her,  
"Where....where are we?"said Claire  
"Where in the Umbrella Corporation, about five stories underground." said Carlos. Claire looked up and saw the two monsters next to the gigantic one. Claire quickly got up and looked at the one in the large tube.  
"What is that!" said Claire. Carlos started to look around it and on the top of the tube he saw the name Tyrant-002.  
"Tyrant-002." said Carlos.  
"Which is?"  
"How should I know?" said Carlos. Then Claire walked over to the other two and looked at the tube and on the top of them they had the name "Hunter" written on a gold plate. Claire saw one of them start to twitch. Then the hand moved followed by the arm. And before you knew it the whole thing was moving.  
A hunter is a hideous looking creature. It had a brown color with a tint of green to it. It loves to decapitate its pray, so the best idea to do to get rid of the hunter is to use a shotgun.  
The hunter through its hand against the tube and made a large crack right through the middle. Then the hunter hit it again and it busted the tube. Once the glass was broke the hunter jumped out. When the hunter was on the ground it looked at Claire and hit her with its arm. It threw Claire back about five feet. Claire flew on a table and then rolled off the side and landed on the ground. Claire got on her hands and knees and felt for her gun and she couldn't find it. She looked around her and she saw a dead bodie. The dead bodie had a gun attached to her side. Clarie took it off of her and got up and started shooting at the hunter. Then the hunter looked at Claire and jumped at her gettin ready to decapitate her. But luckily Carlos pulled out his magnum and shot the hunter and it threw it to the side. Then the hunter got up and Carlos shot it once more. Then the hunter was down for good. But not long after the first hunter was down the other hunter got out. Carlos quickly shot it with his magnum twice to kill it. Claire was worried about the Tyrant-002 to get out, that thing looked mean and unstoppable. But what Claire didn't know was that the Tyrant-002 could be killed with about 11 to 12 magnum rounds from the magnum.  
Claire walked over to one of the desks while Carlos started to examine the tube holding the Tyrant-002. Claire found a file on the Tyrant- 002 and it had some information about how the Tyrant was made but not how you could stop it. Claire then put the folder back down and continued to search through the other papers. The rest of the papers were useless, mostly on how to build some machines. Then Claire looked over at Carlos who was still examining the Tyrant-002. Claire then looked to the back of the room and walking through the door was the man who she could last remember before she was knocked out.  
"Carlos, look, see that man,"she said pointing to the back of the room, "he's the last one I remember before I was knocked out." Carlos looked back and saw him, he was holding something in his hand but he couldn't quit make it out. But when he got closer he noticed it was Albert Wesker and he was holding a gun. But then he saw someone following right behind him, it was Chris Redfield!  
"Chris!"screamed Claire. Chris ignored her while she was screaming his name. Then when she got to him Wesker pointed a gun at Claires head, they could tell because the laser on his gun was pointed directly in the middle of her forehead. Then Carlos pointed a gun at Wesker and Chris pointed one at him. Claire started to walk slowly back wards.  
"Very good little girl,"said Wesker in a deep manly tone.  
"Chris, what are you doing?" said Claire with a mixture of fear and anger.  
"What, what am I doing," said Chris in an angry tone.  
"Yeah, what are you doing,"said Claire more demanding this time.  
"Well I'm here to kill you and your little friend." said Wesker.  
"Was I talking to you!" said Claire very angry now.  
"No, but I don't care because in a few moments you wont be able to talk to anyone." said Wesker.  
As Claire continued to walk backwards she tripped over a dead bodie, then Carlos started shooting at Chris and Wesker, he didn't hit Chris but he hit Wesker. Wesker flew to the ground and then Chris started shooting at Carlos but he missed and hit the Tyrant-002 tube. Water started to pour out of the tube rapidly. Claire found another gun on the ground and it was a magnum. It was fully loaded, so Claire quickly put it in her back pocket. Then she got up and looked at the Tyrant-002 tube and all the water was gone.  
  
Chapter Four: Tyrant-002  
In the tube all the water was gone and Tyrant-002 was awake. Tyrants left arm started to shake a little like it was having a spasm. Then it slowly started to raise up, followed by his right arm. Tyrant threw his right arm against the glass surrounding him, part of it cracked. Then Tyrant hit it again and all the glass shattered and fell to the floor. Tyrant looked around him and saw Claire, Chris, Carlos and Wesker.  
"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Wesker laughed insanely.  
"What are you laughing at Wesker?!" said Claire.  
"Now, all you weak and pathetic people will die. Tyrant-002 is programed to kill all of you. I made it to kill all people except for itself and I." said Wesker as he began to laugh insanely again.  
"Wesker, your crazy!" Chris said.  
"Maybe I am, but who cares, In less than an hour the whole country will be infected with the t-virus. Unless you pathetic people can stop me, Tyrant-002, and many other things that Umbrella Inc. and I have worked on for the past few years. Then find out how to stop it all. So why don't you just let us kill you and get it over quickly? Sound fair?"  
"I don't know, why don't you ask Tyrant?" said Claire as she was watching Tyrant-002 walk behind Wesker getting ready to swing his razor sharp claw at Wesker. Then Wesker turned around not expecting to see what he did. Tyrant took a swing at him but Wesker dodged it. He got up and pulled out his gun and started to fire. Weskers pathetic handgun had no affect against Tyrant.  
"You're not supposed to kill me you idiot, you're supposed to kill them!" screamed Wesker as if he was begging for his life, which he was.  
They all watched as Tyrant took a few steps closer towords Wesker. As it got right in front of Wesker it fell to the ground. Wesker looked at it thinking he killed it. Then he looked at Claire, Chris, and Carlos standing there looking at him thinking he killed the Tyrant also. But soon after that Tyrant shoved one of its claws right through Weskers body. They each gasped at the thought of Tyrant still being alive, and it killing Wesker.  
Tyrant got up and threw Wesker off of its claw. He looked at Claire, Chris, and Carlos and before they knew it Tyrant was in the air and it landed right behind them. It swung at all of them and it hit Carlos on the arm and Chris in the back but it missed Claire because she droped to the ground. Chris got behind one of the cabinets that he was by and touched his back. When he hardly touched his back his hand got covered in blood. Carlos touched his arm and the same happened to him, his hand got covered in blood.  
Claire looked up and saw Tyrant looking at her. She started to crawl along the floor. She crawled into a dead bodie and she looked at it and it was someone who looked familiar but she couldn't remember who. Then she looked at him again and then she noticed that it was Leon. Claire closed her eyes and then opened them again and Tyrant was right behind her. She heard Carlos get up and start yelling at it and fireing at the same time. The Tyrant turned around and started to walk closer to Carlos. Claire looked around her and saw a cabinet she could crawl into. She quickly slid open the door and crawled in. When she got in the cabinet she closed the door about all the way but she left a crack so she could see out of it. She moved her face into a position to where she could see out the cabinet.  
Carlos continued to fire at the Tyrant. It had a little effect on the Tyrant. But not enough to kill it. The Tyrant grabbed Carlos by the head and started to apply pressure. Carlos started to scream and Chris popped up and started fireing at Tyrant. Chris's gun had a more effect on Tyrant because it was a magnum. And ond of the two weapons that hurt Tyrant the most would be the magnum. The other weapon that would effect Tyrant the most would be the rocket launcher. After about six shots from Chris the Tyrant was down again. Claire got out of the cabinet and ran over to Chris and Carlos. They looked seriously wounded because Chris was bleeding from the back a lot and Carlos's arm wouldn't stop bleeding. But what was good was that they weren't pouring out blood badly but it was bad.  
Carlos, Chris stay here I go get some first aid. Claire ran to the next room to the left of the elevator and inside she found one First Aid Spray. She knew it wouldn't be enough but it would be enough just to spray on each of them to help a little. But she thought it would be better than it bleeding like it was for a while more. Claire snatched it off of the desk and ran back to Chris and Carlos. She took the cap off of the can and shook it up and sprayed it on Chris's back, then she went over to Carlos's arm and sprayed some on his arm. Spraying the first aid spray was just like spraying spray paint, easy. Once she sprayed it on each of their wounds she could notice a difference from before. The bleeding stopped and the cut started to heal, but not fully because she didn't use all of it.  
Claire then helped each of them up until she knew they could walk on their own. When both Chris, and Carlos were able to walk on their own Claire led them to the office. When they all got in there there were still dead bodies on the ground. As they were headed for the door on the opposite side of the room some of the zombies started to get up. They hurried through the door and in the room behind the door was a garage. They looked around and saw nothing but tools, cars, and the obvious oil stains on the cement.  
The zombies busted through the door and they seemed different than the other zombies they've seen. What these things were were Crimson heads, crimson heads were almost the same as zombies except for one thing, they could run! They weren't the fastest things on the planet but they could still keep up with each of them. They all ran in seperate directions. Claire ran to the left, Chirs ran straight ahead of them, and Carlos ran to the right. Claire slid over part of a car and got in, luckily there were keys in the ignition. Clarie started it up and ran over the crimson head in front of her. She then took a sharp left and headed towords Chris. He stopped and got in with Claire,  
"Wheres Carlos?!"said Clarie.  
"He's back there"said Chris pointing behind them. Claire put the car in reverse and headed back as far as she could. Carlos then hopped in and they headed all the way down the drive. They were headed up towords a door and Claire thought they could just drive through it, like most cars can. But what she didn't know was that on the other side was nothing but water so when she drove into the door all she did was cause some damage to the door. Chris flew out of the windshield and Carlos hit the dash board head first. Claire was smart enough to put her seatbelt on.  
Claire rubbed her head feeling to see if she had any wounds. She didn't so she unlocked her seatbelt and she got out of the car. She looked in the car and Carlos was getting up rubbing his head. She then ran over to Chris because she noticed that he was stuck between the car and a hole in the door. It was tearing at his side, and Chris was screaming in pain. Claire ran over to him and hopped onto the hood of the car and started to kick at the door. She made extra room so it wouldn't scratch his side like it was. Then Claire grabbed a hold of Chris's hand so the current in the next room wouldn't take him. She looked through the hole and saw two sharks swimming towords them. What made it worse was that Chris was bleeding into the water and shark are attracted to blood.  
"Chris, there are two sharks swimming towords you, a neptune and a mini." screamed Claire.  
Chris started to kick and squirm quickly because Chris has always been afraid of sharks, ever since he was a little kid. When he started to kick and squirm it made it harder for Clarie to keep a hold of Chris.  
"Chris, stop squirming so much or else I won't be able to keep a hold of your hand!" screamed Claire. In the car Claire heard a loud thump and she looked quickly and saw that Carlos passed out. Then behind her was a crimson head running right at her.  
  
Claire let one hand go of Chris and pulled out a handgun and aimed for its head. It took about four shots but she got it in the head. Then she grabbed Chris and pulled him through the hole. Right when Chris got through the hole the sharks took a large bite. The bite would've probley taken Chris and part of the door. But what it did was break more of the door and it took a bite out of the car.  
Claire could feel the car start moving. She noticed that the car was going into the water. So Clarie quickly jumped off of the hood of the car and so did Chris. But Claire jumped into the car and started to pull Carlos out.  
"Claire, get out the cars going under and you will too!"hollered Chris.  
"But I've got to save Carlos!"replied Claire. Claire then began to shake Carlos. He didn't move at all, and he wasn't breathing. She then felt for a pulse and she wasn't getting one. Claire then backed up getting ready to get out of the car but couldn't make it. Before she knew it the whole car was under and she tried to swim out. Her foot got caught under the seat belt and it was dragging her under. Claire then looked above her and could see the sharks swimming towords her. She looked around the floating items in the car and found a knife. She got it in position to where she could jab one of its eyes.  
When the neptune got by the car door she took a swing as hard as she could and got the eye but it wasn't very powerful. But the neptune started to shake around and the mini swam away and the neptune started to float to the bottom. Claire then swam up and was swept away by the current. Claire came up to a wall and the current was still pushing with lots of force to where Claire was stuck to the wall. She started to slid against the wall because she saw an opening a little to the left. When she got there she climed up and saw a door. She walked over to it and slowly opened it.  
When Claire got it open all the way she saw stairs and walked up them, it took to about the fifth floor above ground. On the fifth floor above ground it was a hall thats walls were so shiny they seemed like mirrors. The floor was nicely waxed Claire could see her own reflection. Claire started to walk more down the hall and saw some cameras on the walls. She then heard a door close behind her.  
"Hey, you, STOP!"said a man in a light blue outfit. He was carrying a gun so Claire wanted to stop thinking he would help. But she started to walk backwards some when she noticed the Umbrella Inc. sign on his jacket. She quickly turned around and started to run. The man in the blue suit started to fire at her but she jumped into a hallway to the right. When she did she landed on the ground and heard a loud screeching noise when she did. She quickly got up because she heard the man running. She looked out the window that the whole left wall was made of looking over Raccoon City. She then saw a helicopter come from the top of the building and notice her. She saw the gatlin guns on each side of the helicopters barrels start spinning. Clarie could tell that they were getting ready to fire. So she started to run down the hall. The helicopter started to follow her and shoot at her. Claire could hear the glass shatter behind her. As she ran further and further she could hear the glass start to shatter closer. Then she noticed in the distance another helicopter coming. So Clarie dropped to the floor and started to crawl. When she got to the end of the hall she came up to an elevator. She quickly got in it and told it to go to the first floor. When she did the elevator opened and she saw a ton of zombies so she closed the doors and sent it to the fifth basement floor. When she got there and the doors opened Chris was there.  
  
Chapter Five: The T-098238  
"Chris!"  
"Claire, you made it!"  
"I know but Carlos didn't, I couldn't feel a pulse, but he couldn't have just died from the crash could he? I mean he was getting up when I got out of the car."  
"Well we better go and get out of this place." said Chris.  
"In the hall leading to the front door is a room full of zombies. We don't have enough ammo to take them all out."said Clarie.  
Chris started to walk around the room thinking of a way to get out besides the front door.  
"There has to be a back door to this place right? Why don't we just find that and sneak around the building and head towords the city." said Chris.  
"Yeah, I think I saw a flight of stairs on the side of the building but it started at the top of the building, probley on the roof. It didn't stop on any other floors, it started at the roof and ended at the bottom."said Claire  
"Then we'll go to the roof and head down the flight of stairs and run to the city."said Chris. When Chris finished his sentence the building shook for a moment, then on the intercom a female computerized voice came on saying,  
"The self destruct system has been activated, six minutes until detination. Self destruct system has been activated, six minutes until detination." A red light started to flash on the ceiling. Claire looked around her and saw the elevator. She ran over to it and started to hit the button to open the doors but they wouldn't open. Claire looked to the right and saw a door that led to stairs.  
"Chris, follow me, well go up the stairs!"  
"Are you crazy Claire, thats about ten stories above us."  
"So what are you waiting for we gotta start now!"said Claire as she started to head through the door. Chris followed Clarie as she headed up the stairs. The stairs led to each and every single floor in the building. When they got to the main floor the female voice came on and said,  
"Three minutes until detination."  
"Claire we'll never make it. Lets just try and get past the zombies!"  
"No!"said Claire. Clarie started to look around and saw a door in the back of the hall and saw a door that led to the back of the building. So they ran to the door and into the back area. When they got there it was a dead end. The walls were cement and and went about fifteen feet high. Claire then saw an elevator to the side and ran over to it. She cliked on the button and the doors opened. When both Chris and Claire got in the elevator Clarie hit the F5 button. The elevator started to go smoothly until it hit the third floor. Whe it got to the third floor it started to jerk around a little. But when it got to the forth floor it stopped. The light above the elevators door still said to go to the fifth floor but it completely stopped. Claire then heard some wired above and below her make some noises like they were getting ready to fall off.  
Clarie quickly hit the open door button and the doors opened. When the doors started to open some of the wires holding the elevator started to break. When Chris just got out of the elevator all the wires snapped and the elevator fell all the way down to the basements fifth floor. Claire and Chris heard the elevator crash on the bottom floor. Claire looked around her and saw a door at the end of the hall that had an exit sign pointing to a door. Both of them ran to the door and ran the rest of the way up to the fifth floor. When they got to the fifth floor there was a ladder that led to the roof. Claire started to climb the ladder and got to the door above the ladder and pushed it open. When she got to the roof she saw a helicopter sitting on the roof. Claire looked below her at Chris,  
"Chris, theres a helicopter up here, hurry we can use this to get out of this crazy city!"  
"Okay, I'm on my way."said Chris as he walked over to the ladder.  
As Chris put his right hand on the ladder he heard something at the end of the hall. He looked over and saw Nemesis start walking towords him. Chris started to head up the ladder as quickly as he could. When he got on the roof he ran over to the helicopter as quickly as he could and Claire was already in there. Chris hopped in the pilots side and started the helicopter. The perpellers started to go slowly in a cirlcle then the got faster and faster. When they got fast enough they were off and headed for the city.  
Nemesis got on the roof of the Umbrella and aimed his rocket launcher attached to his arm towords the helicopter. He shot one rocket at them but it missed. Then the next one hit the perpellers and the helicopter was headed for the Arklay mountains. The helicopter landed safley but not before long the thing would blow up.  
"Claire, get out and run as fast as you can in that direction"Chris said pointing to the right of Claire. Claire jumped out and started to run to her right and Chris got out and started to run to his left. The helicopter exploded and it knocked Claire and Chris to the ground. Claire got up and looked at the helicopter and all there was was fire. She slowly got up and started to walk towords the flames. When she got near the helicopter she heard Chris's voice on the other side. She walked around the helicopter and met up with Chris.  
"Chris, what do we do, we don't even know where we are?"  
"I know, I say we go that way" Chris said pointing to the north of them. Claire and Chris started to walk to the north of them. Soon after they started to go north they came up to a trail. Claire started to follow it and Chris was right behind her. The trail was full of rocks.  
As Claire and Chris were walking down the trail Claire started to feel drops of rain start to come down. The rain started to come down harder and harder the farther they got. The trail turned from hard dirt to nasty mud. Claire could hear her shoes sticking to the mud. But when they came up to an open field there was nothing there. All there was was grass and a few picnic tables. Clarie walked out farther into the field and looked around her. She then looked up into the sky and saw nothing but clouds and a ray of light coming from the moon. The moon's light wasn't giving a lot of light out because it was covered by clouds.  
Clarie continued to walk further out into the field until she got into the middle and she came to a complete stop. She looked around her to see if there was another trail around. She looked to her left to see the trees because she heard some movement in them. When she looked she saw something jumping from tree to tree. Then it jumped out into the field, Claire then notcied that it was a licker. Claire noticed it was a licker because she ran into it at the police station. Claire pulled out her gun but she was too late, the licker jumped onto her and took her down. The licker looked different, it seemed bigger, it seemed as if it was a whole new monster. To Claire it seemed like it was mutated. The licker raised its arm and at the end of its arm was an enormous claw. As it was getting ready to swing at Claires face Chris pulled out his magnum and shot the licker. The licker flew off of Claire and got right back up. The licker used its extremely long toung and wrapped it around Claires left leg. It started to pull her closer to its mouth before Claire grabbed her knife and cut the lickers toung in half. The licker then started to scream and blood started to pour out of its mouth. Then the licker started to slowly fall to the ground. When the licker was on the ground the blood stopped pouring out of its mouth and it wasn't moving. Claire got off of the ground and started to wipe some of the mud off of her pants.  
Chris ran over to Claire and said,  
"Claire, are you alright?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine."said Claire as she looked at Chris. Claire could feel the rain run down her face and into her shirt. She then felt Chris wrap his arms around her and held her close. As Chris was holding her they both heard a very loud explosion, they looked above the trees and saw fire and smoke. Pieces of the building were flying all over the forest. Some even landed in the field where Claire and Chris were standing. They started to hurry into the woods because they wanted to get out of the city.  
When they first got into the woods they walked for about two minutes before they found another trail. They followed it all the way until they came up to a small log cabin. Claire started to walk up the stairs leading to the door and the stairs made very loud creaking noises. But when Claire got on the porch she looked in the window next to the door and saw nothing but house supplies. It all looked normal, but Claire decided to walk in the front door, if it was even unlocked. So Claire moved her hand over to where she could feel the doorknob and she tried to turn it. The doorknob would only turn a bit to each side. Claire then walked off of the porch and looked for a window near the bottom of the house. She circled the house once and saw no windows. So then Claire walked back onto the porch and broke one of the windows with one of the decorations sitting on the porch. She made a hole big enough in the window so she could slip in easy and not get cut. So Claire slipped into the window and Chris didn't go in he just waited on the porch.  
When Claire got in she looked around and saw no walls just the rooms. But in the back right corner she saw a small room and she thought it was probley a restroom. So Claire took a quick peek around the fireplace. The fireplace looked like nothing was in it so she went and examined it real quick. She noticed that there was no bottom to the fireplace. She looked around her for something small to drop in the hole to see how far it went so Claire found a picture frame with no picture in it and grabbed it. She put her hand in the fireplace and dropped the picture frame. Soon after she dropped it she hear it land, she thought it wasn't that far down. So Claire stood up and started to look for a flashlight. She walked into the kitchen area and looked ontop of the refridgerator. She saw a little flashlight but she grabbed it anyway. She turned it on and she had to shake it first to make the light come on. When the light came out of the flashlight she hurried over to the fireplace before the light would run out and she looked into the hole. She looked on each side of the wall in the fireplace. She saw a ladder connected to one side of it. Claire looked at the hole again to see if she could go fit into it and go down to see what was down there.  
"Claire what are you doing?"said Chris out on the porch.  
"I'm gonna go into the fireplace and down the ladder to see whats down there."said Claire.  
"Why, you don't need to go down a fireplace to see anything. Theres nothing else we need to do."said Chris.  
"Yes there is remember."  
"No, I don't remember."  
"Wesker said that the whole world or country something like that could be infected with the t-virus and we need to find out how to stop it."  
  
"Oh yeah but I doubt we'll find out how down in a fireplace."  
"You never know it could be, so I'm going down."  
Claire then turned around and slid into the fireplace and got a hold of the ladder. She slowly started to go down the ladder and she could feel the dust flying around her face. There was so much dust it started to make her cough which caused even more dust to fly around. But Claire continued to go farther down the ladder. But not to long after that Claire got to the bottom of the ladder and it led to a lab. It wasn't as big as the one in the Umbrella Incorporation, and it didn't have as many things that the Umbrella lab had either. Claire couldn't see very well because only one light was on, so Claire looked around her to find a light switch. She found a lever and pulled that anyway. It was a light switch and once the light came on Claire noticed a large machine in the back of the room. Claire walked over to it and examined it for a moment. As she was examining it she saw a clock with numbers on it counting down to a time. The big red numbers on the clock read seven minutes and thirteen seconds. Claire then remembered that Wesker was talking about how they were supposed to stop the t-virus by themselves, she thought that maybed that was it. So she looked around the machine to see if she could turn it off. She found a switch to the side and she pulled it and nothing happened. She the looked around some more and couldn't see anything. Claire turned around and saw some computer things so she went over to them and started to mess with each of them.  
Out side while Chris was standing on the porch he heard some noise coming from the trail. He then saw some light coming towords them. He then saw a car pull out of the trees and he started to run towords it. The car came to a stop when Chris got to it. A male with brown hair, about six foot three came out of the drivers side and pretended to be helping them. But when he got up to Chris he hit him over the head with a bar. Chris was knocked out and the people put him into the back of the truck. Then the man sat in the drivers side and turned the car off and he got back out. He shut the door behind him and he walked up to the house. He walked onto the porch and he noticed the hole in the window, he climbed through it and looked around. He saw some light in the hole in the fireplace. He walked over to the fireplace and climbed down the ladder. The dude seemed as if he knew the ladder was there, but how, did he live there, had he watched her climb in the hole earlier.  
The man climbed down the ladder as quiet as possible. When he got at the bottom of the ladder he saw Claire messing with the computer. So the man slowly got closer to Claire and when he got to her he pulled a rag covered in Chloroform and rendered her unconscious. He pulled her over to the door and opened it and walked through while dragging Claire along the floor. He dragged her up the stairs and through the house. He even dragged her down the stairs leading off of the porch. When he was off of the porch he picked Claire and put her over his right sholder. He walked to the back of the car and put her in with Chris. He then quickly jumped into the driver seat and drove off through the woods.  
Once the man got out of the woods he drove to the opposite side of Raccoon City to Raccoon City Hospital. His partner and himself took Chris and Claire down to the hospitals basement where they kept their storage of their medicine and other hospital supplies. When they got into the basement Claire woke up and noticed she was being carried away. She noticed the man infront of them was walking faster than the one who was carrying her and he was holding Chris. She waited til the other man was in another room until she would do something. When the other man was in another room she hit the man that was carrying her in the face and he dropped her.  
"Hey, get back here"the man said as Claire started to run. Claire then stopped dead in her tracks and turned around. She started to walk towords the man and when she got up to him he tried to grab her but she grabbed his hand and streched his arm out and she kicked him in the face. He started to bleed from his nose and when he felt the blood running from his nose he started to curse at her. Claire stood there for a moment listening to the words he was calling her, but no to long after that Claire kicked him in the face again when he was bent over. He started to call Claire bad words again but she didn't care. She then ran up to him and kicked him where it would hurt a lot. The man fell to the ground and started to sware so bad. Claire just walked through the door and to the next where the man had Chris.  
The door was locked and Claire was beating on it. She looked around and saw a fire extinguisher, she ran over to it and took it out of the case it was in. She then used it to his the door knob that was locked. She made a few dents in it before the man got up and snuck behind Claire. When he got behind Claire he shoved her into the door and the man in the room looked at her. He then got back to working on Chris. He had a long needle with green formula in it. Claire didn't know what it was and she knew it wasn't good. She then reached around her and grabbed the man by his hair. She pulled really hard and the man just cursed and let go. She then turned around and threw the man against the wall. She was getting ready to kick him but he charged at her and grabbed her and threw her to the ground. Claire hit her head against the floor and caused her some major pain. But Claire looked up and saw the man standing right next to her. He kicked her with one leg, then the other. He continued to do that for a little before Claire grabbed his foot and made it turn almost three hundred and sixty degrees. The man leaned against the wall cursing from the pain.  
Claire got up and walked over to him. She was kind of limping from the pain in her chest from the man kicking. So Claire got up and walked over to the man,  
"stay back, I warn you" Claire continued to walk over to him. When she got to him she grabbed him by his ankle and watched him fall to the ground. She then put her shoe on his chest and pulled a gun out and pointed it at his head. The man puched the gun out of her hand and the gun flew along the ground. Claire then chased after it and she kicked it as she was going for it and it went into a sewer drainage.  
"Now, whats the odds of that happening!"said Claire.  
"Now how are you going to kill me little girl?"said the man as he was sitting on the floor. Claire then walked over to him and kicked him across his face and he dropped to the floor. Blood started to pour out of his mouth and along the floor.  
Claire hurried over to the door that led to the room that Chris was being held captive behind. She then picked up the fire extinguisher that was lying on the ground. Claire looked through the window on the door to see what was going on inside. She saw Chris but no one else. She then turned the doorknob and it was unlocked! Claire then walked into the room and looked around. She didn't see anyone, so she ran over to Chris. She shook him for a moment before she heard a noise by the door. She looked at the door and she saw a man walk out of it and shut the door behind him. He then ran to who knows where. She then looked at Chris again, his eyes were opening.  
"Chris, your alive, thank goodness. I thought you would be dead."  
"No, I. . . .I. . . . I'm still"Chris stopped and started to moan from pain he was suffering.  
"What, what is it?"  
"PAIN, SO MUCH PAIN, CLAIRE HELP IT HURTS SO BAD!"screamed Chris.  
"What, what can I do to help you Chris, tell me!"  
"I don't know just take it away." Chris then stopped screaming and breathing. Claire started to shake him,  
"Chris. . . .Chris. . . .say something Chris." Claire started to cry because she thought he was dead. She was alone, everyone she knew or saw was dead. Except for the man that ran out of the room but it wouldn't be long before he would die. Chris started to shake and Claire stopped shaking. She looked at him and seemed happy.  
"Chris your alive!"she said excitdedly. Then Chris started to move very fast and wouldn't stop. He then broke the chains that were strapping him to the metal square he was attached to. He then started to walk closer to Claire looking like he was going to kill her. Then he dropped to the floor and started to grow bigger and disgusting looking. His arms got three times the size they were. His chest got so big his shirt ripped in half, and his legs got three times the size they were normally and ripped part of his pants. His gun dropped to the floor and Claire grabbed it. She then looked at Chris and he was like a monster. He was two times taller than he was normally. He then ripped the metal square out of the floor and threw it at the door and it blocked it. He then started to walk closer to Claire getting ready to kill her.  
"Chris, stay back, please!" Chris continued to walk closer to her. He threw one of his arms at her and she dodged it. She then got back up and pulled her gun out. She pointed it at Chris and she didn't want to shoot. But she shot once and it had no affect on him. It got him angrier than he was. He started to walk faster towords Claire though and when he got to her he would throw his fists at her faster and harder.  
When he got to Claire and got a hold of her she pointed her gun at his left eye and shot it. Chris dropped Claire and started to walk from side to side swinging at everything. Claire pointed her gun at him again and shot four more times until she was out of ammo. When she was out of ammo it killed Chris. Claire ran over to him and started to feel him. She noticed that his skin was rough and wet from blood. She then started to cry and she put her head on him. She cried for about five minutes screaming his name.  
After clearing her eyes off and focusing on the room around her she walked over to the door and tried to move the metal square but it just wouldn't budge. She then looked back at Chris and started to cry again. She leaned aginst the metal plate and cried. She didn't stop crying until she heard a disturbing noise, S.T.A.R.S. in a strange voice. She knew it was Nemesis, so she got up and hid to the other side of the door. Nemesis was walking towords the door and he jumped through the wall for some odd reason. Claire jumped from being frightened at him jumping through the wall. He saw Chris lying on the ground and he walked over to him. When Nemesis was examining Chris's mutated body Claire snuck through the hole in the wall. When she was sneaking out she hit a brick and it fell to the ground got Nemesis's attention. He looked back and saw Claire start to run. Nemesis started running after Claire. She ran up the stairs to the main floor of the hospital and through the front door. When she got out of the hospital she froze. All around her were papers were flying, flames were burning, cars were flipped and the whole city was trashed. She heard Nemesis running around in the hospital so she hid behind the flipped cop car. She made it where she could see the hospitals front doors and made sure she could see Nemesis if he walked out. And of course Nemesis did and he looked around. Nemesis and Claire both heard the noise of a helicopter flying. She looked up and saw it flying over the hospital. Nemesis pulled out his rocket launcher and aimed it at the helicopter. Before anyone could do anything Nemesis launched a rocket at the helicopter and less than five seconds later the helicopter exploded. Claire and Nemesis were the only two things walking in the city, except for the hundreds of zombies walking around too. 


End file.
